


Anything for You

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: When Robin confesses a secret fantasy to Jack, he's more than happy to help.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell that I'm obsessed with the idea of cat boy Jack? I just knew that I had to do this with pixleye and because the world is severely lacking in dom Robin content, so I aim to provide. Sorry if it's not very good, I've never written pet play before. Also, please excuse any errors because it’s late at night. Anyways, enjoy!

When Robin had first told Jack about his newfound kink, he thought it was weird. But now, as they were preparing for the scene, it didn't seem so bad.

Robin had always had a thing for Jack, even more so when he found out that Jack was part cat. Apparently he had a cat boy fetish, which wasn't the least bit unusual, but a certain fantasy he had was definitely a bit weird. He'd been terrified to tell Jack about it, hoping that he wouldn't judge him, but Jack had reassured him that nothing was too much for him to handle. Jack prepared himself for the worst, hoping that it wasn't something too bad. Robin had stumbled over his words as he held Jack's hand and finally told him what he was so ashamed of. It turned out that he had a thing for wanting to be Jack's master, to treat him like a pet and pamper him. Jack just sat there as he took it all in, not sure what to say.

"You think it's weird, don't you?" Robin's voice was quiet, shame lacing his voice. Jack huffed as he brought Robin in for a hug, nuzzling into his neck.

"Nah. I honestly thought it'd be something really bad from the way you sounded whenever I tried to bring it up," Jack's voice was gentle, Robin's arms wrapping around him.

"You sure it's not dehumanizing? Because I know in your community that it can be an issue," Robin's voice trailed off, that nervous lilt in his voice coming back.

"Actually, that sounds just fine. I'd definitely like to be pampered and petted a lot more often," Jack laughed into Robin's neck, drawing a laugh from his boyfriend as well. Robin brought one hand to Jack's head, petting the hair next to one of his brown furry ears. Jack let out a soft purr, accidentally headbutting Robin in the process. They both laughed again as the petting continued for some time, the two of them only breaking apart to start talking about how they'd go about doing it.

Three weeks later, here Jack was, sitting on the couch waiting for his master. 

He was a bundle of nerves, one leg bouncing up and down in nervous anticipation. Robin had texted him and said to be ready for the scene when he came home, asking him if he remembered their safe word. They weren't doing anything too intense yet, but Robin had insisted that they had a way out if Jack got overwhelmed. For a moment, Jack was overcome with how much Robin really loved him, how he treated Jack like an actual person instead of just a walking fetish like everyone else did. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but he definitely had to thank his friend Mark for setting them up. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts, Jack heard the front door open and he tensed up momentarily as he heard Robin go to their room and rummage around for something. Jack's nerves were reaching a fever pitch as he curled his tail around himself, hearing Robin's footsteps grow closer. Jack was startled by Robin's hand on his shoulder, a caring look on his face as he dropped the backpack of supplies on the floor.

"Face me, pet," Robin's voice was soft but firm as Jack obeyed his order, turning to face him.

"I can see that you're nervous. Why don't you just lay your head in my lap and we can take this slow?" the tension in Jack's body eased slightly as he awkwardly laid down, resting his head in Robin's lap. He turned on the TV and started to idly stroke Jack's hair, earning him a soft purr in return. Jack knew that Robin loved hearing his purrs, especially during sex, so he always tried to play them up for his enjoyment. But for now, Jack just tried to relax as he shut his eyes, focusing on the soft pets that Robin was giving him, his hands occasionally going to scratch at Jack's ears. When Robin hit the right spot behind his ear, Jack accidentally let out a small moan, which made Robin smile above him. Jack could feel him starting to get hard as he got bolder and started to stroke at the base of Jack's tail. He knew that Jack was the most sensitive there, and at this point he was doing it on purpose just to rile him up. When he felt the stroking, Jack moaned louder, body shifting to get closer to Robin's touch. He could hear Robin take in a deep breath as Jack nuzzled his leg, shifting in his lap and starting to get hard.

"Does my pet want more?" Robin's voice was deeper now, and Jack could hear the lust in his voice. Jack nodded and whined as Robin stroked up his whole tail, pulling slightly on his hair at the same time. That was another thing that drove Jack crazy, and Robin was pulling out all the stops to get what he wanted.

"Get on the floor and kneel for your master," a shiver went through Jack at his words, and Robin's voice was stern but breathy as Jack complied and knelt in front of him, arms at his sides. Jack looked up at him with his best innocent look, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Robin inhaled sharply at that, Jack looking like the perfect picture of submission. Robin rose to his feet and rummaged through the bag out of his sight, Jack trying to turn to his head to see what he was doing.

"No peeking, pet. Close your eyes and just wait like a good kitten," Jack could feel his cock throb at the nickname through his too tight jeans, closing his eyes so he wouldn't get punished. Before long, Robin was back and Jack felt something warm on his neck. He heard something clanking as Robin moved behind him, the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking shut echoing through the quiet room. Then he heard something clicking in front of him, Robin's voice in his voice.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Robin's voice was gentle again and Jack finally opened his eyes, realizing what he was wearing as he looked down.

Robin had put a nice black leather collar around his neck, a silver heart with what looked like his name engraved on it. There was a leash attached to the silver ring at the front, the handle in Robin's hand. 

"This is so you know that you're mine, and only mine. I want you to wear this at all times, so other people know it too. Do you understand?" Jack could see that Robin was nervous, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Yes, master," Jack breathed out, the collar slightly tight around his neck as he got used to speaking with it on. Robin smiled as he bent down and brought a hand to Jack's cheek, idly stroking it. Jack leaned into the touch, tongue coming out to lick his fingers. He heard Robin inhale sharply again, and he could see the growing tent in Robin's pants. Jack tried to surge up and kiss him, but Robin pulled hard on the leash, forcing Jack to stop.

"You'll have to earn that, babe. Now be a good kitten and open your mouth for your master," Jack obeyed, hoping that they'd finally be getting on with it, but instead Robin pulled out a ball gag and fastened it behind Jack's head, much to his surprise.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you? You'll have to be a good kitten today to earn the right to pleasure me. Follow me on your hands and knees," Robin had a smug look on his face as Jack complied, starting to follow the lead of the leash into their bedroom. Part of Jack felt a sense of humiliation at this, but part of him was so unbelievably turned on at the thought of being treated like a common pet. He knew it was wrong, but god did it feel right. Robin sat down at his recording station and reached over to Jack, undoing the gag. He flexed his jaw, trying to get comfortable again as Robin placed something in front of him.

It was a fucking water dish. Of course it fucking was. 

"You expect me to lick it up like a damn cat?" Jack snorted, immediately regretting his words as he remembered that he was in a scene, feeling the sharp tug of the leash as he saw Robin frowning.

"That's what you are though, right? You're my kitten and you're damn well going to act like it. Now drink," Robin's voice was stern as Jack briefly hesitated, staring at the bowl. He looked up to see a look of concern on Robin's face, his way of silently asking if Jack wanted to safe word out. Jack bent down and lapped at the water, his nerves calming down as he heard Robin breathing heavily. Sure it was kinda weird, but Jack was starting to think he had a thing for being humiliated now. 

"Good, now I'm going to do some work and I want you to sit there quietly and drink. Don't make any noise or you're going to be punished," Robin's voice was hard and his gaze was hot, boring into Jack's skull. He nodded as Robin turned around, starting to do whatever work he needed to do. After an hour of drinking the water, Jack started to get fidgety as he got harder, his cock straining against his jeans. He quickly glanced at Robin to make sure he wasn't watching as Jack unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand inside, wrapping around his aching cock. He thought of the way Robin had looked when he'd licked his fingers, sitting prettily on his knees before his master. He tried to keep his moans quiet, hoping that Robin couldn't hear him through his headphones, as he stroked his cock slowly. But before long, Jack let out a moan that was too loud and he turned around, throwing the headphones down.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. You disobeyed me and you're distracting me. You're being bad, Jack. Do you know what happens to bad kitties?" Robin had a hint of anger in his voice, but Jack knew it was just for show. So Jack fully embraced it, pulling his jeans down and freeing his cock, sitting back on his legs and moaning as loud as he could. He knew that he'd get punished, but he didn't even care. He was finally getting off, the look on Robin's face fueling his stunt. Jack was purring loudly, his hand going faster on his cock. But before he could find release, he was being pulled by the leash in a taught sitting position, his hand falling away.

"What are you gonna do, spank me like the bad little kitty I am?" Jack said in the most ridiculous voice he could muster, trying to get to him. But all Robin did was smile toothily and began to unbutton his pants. Finally, Jack thought to himself, this was about to go somewhere.

"That's hardly a punishment," Jack was getting cocky now as Robin pulled him towards his now free cock, Jack starting to nuzzle at it with his cheek.

"You want me to suck your cock like a good kitten daddy?" Jack mused as he licked at the head of Robin's cock, eliciting a moan from him. Before Jack could do anything else, there was a hand in his hair roughly shoving him down onto Robin's cock. It took Jack by surprise since he wasn't exactly fond of face fucking, but he wasn't complaining. Robin continued to fuck his face, thrusting too hard in and out of his mouth, Jack almost gagging as it hit the back of his throat. He was drooling now, breathing through his nose as Robin moaned above him.

"Look at you, taking my cock like a good little cockslut. You're letting me use you like you're nothing. You're mine and you know it, only mine," Robin was muttering nonsense now, fucking Jack's throat with vigor. He could barely breathe around Robin's cock, his own hanging heavily between his legs, desperate for release. As he went to touch it, he stopped, not wanting to test Robin's patience. He knew he'd done good when he saw Robin smile above him, pulling his cock halfway out of Jack's mouth.

"Such a good kitten for me, aren't you?" Robin cooed as he scratched behind Jack's ear, his tail swishing back and forth erratically from the sensations he was feeling. "Let's see if you can take this," Jack wondered what he meant until he felt the leash pulling at his neck, further cutting off his air supply as Robin forced all the way down. Jack sputtered as Robin held him there with a tight grip on his hair and the leash, limiting his air flow. Jack was getting dizzy now, but his cock was getting impossibly harder as Robin held him there at his mercy. Finally, he released Jack for only a moment, then did it again. This though, he was prepared. He licked along the underside of Robin's cock, sucking as hard as he could, Robin's hips starting to jerk forward. Just as Jack was expecting the salty taste of Robin's come, he pulled Jack off of him and stepped away. Jack whined high and loud, trying to grind his hips against the floor.

"Does my kitty need something?" Robin breathed, his voice shaky from lust, his eyes hooded.

"Please, anything, master. Just touch me, anything!" Jack keened as he humped the floor, desperately needing relief.

"It's alright pet, I've got you. You took that so well, so now it's time for your real treat," Robin pulled on the leash and led Jack to the bed, telling him to lay on his back. Jack laid back, spreading his legs as wide as he could, not caring how obscene he looked, wide open for Robin, his cock leaking against his stomach. Robin dropped the leash, leaning over Jack as he brought him in for a kiss. Finally their lips met, kissing messily and hungrily. It was messy and awkward, but that was the last thing Jack was worried about as he felt one of Robin's suddenly lubed up fingers against his entrance.

"Please tell me that's my treat, master," Jack's voice was rough and scratchy form his throat being fucked so hard. Robin laughed lightly as one finger entered him, Jack throwing his back and exposing his collared neck. 

"Don't worry, you're getting something better for being such a good pet," Robin said breathily into Jack's neck, one hand coming up to trace the collar around his neck.

"You look so beautiful like this, y'know? Knowing that this collar means you're mine, that nobody else can have you. How does that feel, being only my good little kitten?" Robin muttered, adding two more fingers as Jack moaned, his purrs growing louder.

"No offense, but you kinda sound like a car engine when you purr that loud," Robin giggled as he thrust his fingers into Jack, drawing a breathy laugh from his abused throat. Jack knew that Robin liked to interject humor into their play as a way to make Jack comfortable. Jack brought him in for a punishing kiss as Robin withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Jack's entrance.

"You ready for master's cock, kitten?" Robin growled into Jack's ear. 

"Please fuck me master, please," Jack begged, squirming beneath Robin. He smirked as he motioned for Jack to get on his hands and knees, which made Jack nervous because they'd never tried this before. But as felt Robin start to push in, he didn't regret it. It almost felt like Robin was going deeper at this angle, and Jack was purring loud enough to make Robin laugh again, his cock now fully inside He felt one of Robin's hands pull hard at his tail, Jack wincing in slight pain but also moaning at the intense pleasure. As Robin started to move, he let one hand trail to Jack's stomach, petting the small patch of fur there. Jack mewled at that, immediately embarrassed. But Robin was giggling at that as he thrust into Jack harder, hitting the right spot as they both moaned in unison. 

"You're doing so fucking good for me Jack. You're such a good pet for daddy, aren't you?" Robin grunted as he thrust even harder, knocking Jack onto his knees, his arms buckling under him. A sharp moan was wrenched from Jack's throat as he felt Robin go deeper, Jack trying to push his hips back onto his cock. Everything was tight and intense at this angle, and Jack had almost forgotten about his own cock.

"Master, please let me come, god please," Jack whined long and high, his ears twitching as he was fucked harder. When he felt Robin's hand on his cock, he nearly came right there. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as Robin's thrusts became erratic, his words becoming jumbled nonsense with Jack's name on his tongue. Robin's hand was pumping Jack's cock in time with his thrusts as his orgasm was starting to build.

"Come for daddy, kitten," Robin's voice was strained as his hips stilled, coming hot inside of Jack. Jack sobbed out a moan as he came in Robin's hand, some of it hitting the sheets. After a few moments, Robin gingerly pulled out and flipped Jack over gently.

"Looks like you made a mess. I think you need to clean it up," Robin's voice was scratchy, his hair messy and wild. A jolt of heat went through Jack as he realized what Robin meant, as he leaned down and licked his own come off of the sheets. It was cooling already and it was gross, but he secretly found it hot. 

"You missed a spot," Robin said gently, holding his hand out to Jack. Jack took his hand in his, lapping at the cooling come on his hand and fingers. Robin gasped as Jack licked his hand clean, maintaining eye contact through the whole thing. When he was finally done, Robin brought him in for a quick kiss. The kiss was interrupted by Jack yawning, which made Robin laugh. He'd never get tired of Robin's laugh, it sometimes being the only thing that got him through the day. They both laid down together, Jack snuggled in his arms.

"Can I say something?" Jack questioned, looking up at Robin. Robin nodded, telling Jack to say whatever he needed to.

"Nya!" Jack said in the cutest voice he could, sticking his tongue out past his pointy little canines.

"Don't do that," Robin burst into laughter, kissing behind one of Jack's ears and scratching at the other one.

As Jack fell asleep in Robin's arms, he thought of the rest of their lives together. He was truly Robin's, and Robin was his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
